


87

by cookie1209



Category: XiaoQing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	87

孟肴腿受伤了，晏斯茶天天呆在家里照顾他，孟肴暑假兼职只好暂时搁浅。

暑假的时间很长，孟肴以前虽然来过晏斯茶的屋子很多次，却没有这样和他朝夕相处、日日呆在家里。先前因为网络事件在他家里避难，孟肴总是沉浸在自己的世界里；旅游也忙着玩，心境开阔，没有暇心思考太多。现在两个人成天关在一个大屋子里，就像一个人体实验室，一切弊端都开始逐渐暴露无遗。

孟肴有很多作业，晏斯茶却基本没有作业。孟肴写作业，他就在二楼读书，有时候孟肴写着写着抬起头，便会看见晏斯茶抱着书直勾勾地盯着他，和孟肴对上目光，便会露出期待而灿烂的笑容，好像一个渴望陪玩的小孩子。

“斯茶，你难道没有事情吗？”孟肴劝他，“你不准备雅思？不出国啦？”

“雅思我之前就考过了，有效期两年，”晏斯茶把孟肴的手捧在一起，“而且我不出国了，我要和你在一个学校。”

孟肴瞪大眼睛，“那多可惜！无论资金还是成绩，你明明有条件上顶尖学府的，”孟肴说着眼神变得有些悠远，“去见识一下国外的教育，到一个全球精英荟萃的地方去，多好啊......”

晏斯茶却一下把孟肴的手拽得很紧，“你要和我分开？”

“没有啊，”孟肴皱眉，“我只是希望你到更高的平台去，你爸爸如果同意你更换专业，你甚至可以去C大试试......”孟肴有位很远房的亲戚以前就考上了C大，现在已经是国家的院士。这个世界名校在小小的孟肴心中生根萌芽，成为了近乎神祗的存在。

“如果我去了，你会等我吗？”没等孟肴回答，他又自顾自地说，“算了，不确定因素太多了......以后不要再提这个。”

孟肴没有办法。没过几天，他学习完发现晏斯茶坐在投影仪前玩游戏，便兴冲冲地凑过去，“斯茶，你在玩《Ephemeral》吗？”

晏斯茶却把头盔取下来，摇了摇头，“不是的。”他的神情很奇怪，浅灰色的眸子很亮，苍白的脸上还有微微的薄红，有种蛊惑的魅力。他不给孟肴说自己在玩什么，反而把工具都收起来，“我去洗个澡，你不要乱动哦。”

孟肴点了点头，可晏斯茶一走，他就拗不住好奇心了。晏斯茶向来宠着他，他便有恃无恐，把头盔手柄都拖出来，重新开机。游戏居然没有退出，只是维持在原先的界面。

界面很普通，只是普通的蜘蛛纸牌，可是难度系数很高，孟肴尝试了很久，终于胜利了一次。

然而，胜利画面一转，却完全换了一种画风。只见一间昏暗的室内，吊着一个浑身赤裸的人，他象牙般光滑洁白的肌肤在灯下充满了性感的诱惑，布满了透明滑稠的黏液，全身上下都被粗壮的紫褐色触手缠绕，手脚被尽情拉到最大，完整展现出身体每一处角落。

有的触手正不断在他嘴里吞吐，有的缠绕在他胸前，顶端出现一些细小的吸盘，正不断亵玩着红肿晶亮的乳头，而他的下身更是一片淫糜，穴口里生生塞进了三根触手，正一前一后模拟着阴茎不断抽插，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，每一次律动都会带出乳白色的不明黏液，那细小的阴茎顶端也堵着一条触手，触手顶端长出细长的藤条，生生从铃口处贯穿整个尿道，不断旋转活动，挑逗起澎湃欲望却又堵住尿口不许发泄，看起来像是两个阴茎在对戳。

那人不断发出破碎而淫荡的呻吟，浑身都因过激的快感剧烈抽搐，嘴里却念的是日语。画面上的文字指示也是日语。

孟肴顺着这副惊骇的场景逐渐上移，终于看见了这个角色的脸。

和孟肴一模一样的脸。

不过“他”已经神志全无，翻着白眼，脸上涕泗纵横，嘴巴大张着，唾沫不断从口里涌出，每次触手抽出的时候，“他”就会神情恍惚地媚笑，殷红艳丽的唇不断念叨着呻吟着，似乎渴望更多的爱抚。

孟肴的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他看见旁边有几排日文小字，似乎是选项，他胡乱选择了一个。下一秒，只见先前还在后穴不断抽/插的触手停下了动作，壁身却一鼓一鼓得，好像在往甬道里灌东西，乳白色的黏液不断顺着“他”红痕斑驳的大腿下滑，肚子也开始越来越鼓、越来越鼓，最后变成孕妇十月怀胎般的大小。

那些触手勾着“他”的腿窝把他两腿曲起来，使“他”身子后仰，后穴朝前，彻底露出诡秘淫浪的景象。触手逐渐抽出后穴，然而艳红的穴口却没办法第一时间翕合，还在空气里邀请般颤抖着，竟有拳头大小，里面黑黢黢的，不断流出满溢的乳白黏液。

“他”似乎很不满这样不断流失爱液，便夹紧了大腿努力阻止黏液流出，能活动的手臂也抚摸上圆滚滚的肚子，脸上露出脉脉的温情，好似一个柔情似水的母亲。“他”的胸部也鼓胀圆润起来，像是充盈了满满的乳汁。

过了一会儿，那硕大的肚皮开始肉眼可见地跳动，“他”的脸上也露出了痛苦的神色，更多的触手从黑暗里伸了出来，仿佛一个体贴的丈夫，不断亲昵地磨蹭“他”的脸颊、胸口、四肢，似是爱抚似是怜惜，而他的穴口也开始剧烈地翕动，仿佛是有什么东西正要从里面出生——

“啪——”画面突然一黑，游戏被人关掉了。

“我不是说了，叫你不要动吗？”

孟肴听见头盔外，传来晏斯茶平静的声音。  



End file.
